


La Caída

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Hay cosas que simplemente le pasan por ser Harry Potter.





	La Caída

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en hechos reales
> 
> Dedicado, of course, a mi beta
> 
> Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowlling

**La Caída**

Draco intentó evitarlo. Realmente lo hizo pero la expresión en el rostro de Harry y la forma en que trataba de no echarse a llorar no le dejan más opción que liberar la presión y reír de forma estridente pero con elegancia eso sí. Harry se encuentra sentado en el suelo atiende la fuente de su sufrimiento observa a Draco con la traición brillando en sus ojos verdes y su rostro enrojeciéndose aún más si es posible.

—No le veo la gracia, Malfoy —dice terminando de limpiar la herida de las piedrecillas. Respira hondo y mira mejor la herida seguro de que dejaría una cicatriz.

—Es… es que…deberías… ver… tu cara —el rubio apenas puede decir a causa de la risa. No sabía que era más gracioso si la expresión de Harry o todo el hecho en sí.

Su novio había ido a comprar algo y él muy entretenido con el aparato muggle que Harry llamaba televisión se había quedado. Como media hora después de haber salido Harry había regresado demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Draco que nada más verlo supo que algo había pasado, y sí que había pasado.

—Te juro que no lo vi —repite Harry luego de que Draco se calmase y haberle explicado lo que pasó—, lo peor es que empezó a doler cuando casi llegaba y… ¡Draco no es tan gracioso!

—Claro, claro, espero que tu conversación con el suelo haya valido la pena —ante el gesto molesto de Harry, Draco ríe un poco más antes de lograr controlarse y en un acto de compasión se sienta a su lado en el suelo y palmea su pecho—. Al menos lo que compraste no sufrió daños, ¿eh?

El moreno lo mira aún molesto por haberse burlado de él. Una parte de si le dice que no puede enojarse con Draco, la verdad así un poco más tranquilo y con el dolor reduciéndose por la falta la movilidad a él también le causa algo de gracia. Por ir distraído había tropezado con una barra de metal quedando su pie atrapado y cayendo al suelo. Su pantalón se había roto y había lastimado sus manos al tratar de frenar la caída pero viendo todo el cuadro desde la tranquilidad de su hogar había sido bastante torpe. Agradece que unos muggles que paseaban por allí no se hayan reído como Draco y le hayan tendido una mano.

—Creo que es tu mala suerte innata —dice Draco llamando su atención—, pero tranquilo aquí estás a salvo de ello. Ahora veamos eso que compraste.

Harry sonríe y niega. Hala la bolsa sin moverse demasiado sacando dos empaques cada uno con una tarta Ópera. Draco sonríe ampliamente y besa su mejilla para empezar a comer cosa que hace a Harry sonreír. La sonrisa de Draco hace que el dolor en su rodilla valga la pena.

 


End file.
